Love Isn't That Blind
by lizzytizzy
Summary: A oneshot from Ginny's POV after HBP. Ginny has faced problems following her break up with Harry, and is only now dealing with them, and in doing so realizes the truth.


AN: Here we go, another story, _Love Isn't The Blind. _My first story from Ginny's POV. It takes place seven months after Book ends, and Ginny has some issues to deal with. Please read, review, and enjoy, and as always I'm not JKR nor do I own the books.

* * *

**Love Isn't That Blind**

"_The truth is, I gave my heart away a long time ago, all of it, and I never really got it back."_

Ginny looked into the eyes of the raven haired boy in front of her. She sighed as she started on the speech she had already used several times with several other boys. The one in front of her was just another in a recent string of guys she had tried to get close to. It never worked out, after dating each one for a month or so she ended up breaking it off just as quickly as it began, albeit much less passionately. Her latest boy didn't give up quite as easily as the others. He argued back, she wasn't used to this, and wasn't sure how to respond. "I should have known this was coming," the boy sneered, "It's the 5th, no one's ever seen a Weasley's boyfriend live to the 6th have they? Not since last June, Ginny, can't you see it? For Pete's sake, you weren't even interested in me until I died my hair black! Let someone else in Gin. If you lock away your heart you can never grow." Ginny stared back at the boy as he reached for her hand. "You don't understand do you?" she whispered, pulling her hand away, "My heart hasn't always been locked away, and I _have_ learned. When you give your heart away you don't always get it back." The boy, looked at her, she felt as though he was examining her, trying to get inside her head, until finally, sensing defeat he pulled away, leaving one last searing comment. "Don't think that everyone can't see right through you Gin. It's so obvious. Funny isn't it? Everyone can see it except for the three people involved. Open your eyes Ginny, surly love isn't _that_ blind."

Hermione looked up from reading with Harry. In the next room she could see Ginny having "the talk" with her latest suitor. Hermione shook her head as she realized what day it was. The 5th of March. Hermione often wondered if Ginny realized what she was doing to herself, or if she realized that every single one of her passing boyfriends had shared traits with a certain Harry Potter. They all had something, the green eyes, a famous name, Quidditch skills, even simply belonging to Gyrffindor. This latest one had the hair and a familiar glint in his eyes. Hermione sighed. She had often tried to ask Ginny if she noticed this pattern, or the more disturbing one of the date of the end of each of these flings. The 5th. Every single one of them. June 5th was marked as an important date in the Wizarding World, it was, after all, the day of Dumbledore's funeral, but it held even more importance with Ginny. It was the date Harry left her. Hermione tried to return to her work as she thought about Ginny. She had never figured out why Ginny bothered with all these romances. She was bound to get back with Harry eventually. Hermione had tried to tell this to Ginny once, but was met with a snarky response about how she knew nothing of romance, and relationships weren't something one could learn about in her precious books. The comments had hurt coming from her friend, but when she though about it, they really hadn't been all that close for some time now. Hermione used to think it had something to do with her short lived relationship with her brother, but they had drifted apart long before that. Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, trying to clear her thoughts when she saw Harry looking at her, no, not at her of course, but past her, towards the red head across the room. Hermione chuckled to herself, what possible motivation would Harry have had to watch his best friend like that? Still, there was something in his eyes. She had seen the look countless times before, but never while he was looking at anyone else.

Ginny walked into the room where Harry and Hermione were currently sitting, quite cozy, next to each other. She saw Hermione glance over at her, but quickly looked away. The words that had ended her last relationship still played in her mind. What did he mean? What other two people was he talking aboug? Love being blind? What kind of bull was that? Ginny wondered what exactly had been so obvious, and whether the break-ups on the 5th were even a conscious decision. The more Ginny thought about it, the more she realized it was true. She knew that Hermione had noticed the similarities in her recent boyfriends, and the regular occurrence of her break-ups. She had tried to talk to her about it, but what did Hermione know about love? The know-it-all bookworm who considered herself too good for her red-haired best friend. Ron was devastated when he learned that Hermione didn't return his feelings. He used to mutter about how he never got the glory, about how some other guy did. Hermione didn't know what loss was, she had never had her heart stepped upon. She was too busy butting into other people's business to have some of her own. Some things cannot be learned in books. If Hermione knew anything – Ginny stopped mid-thought. Was she really mad at Hermione? No, it was something else… jealously. "Hah!" Ginny laughed to herself, what reason could she possibly have to be jealous of Hermione. Ginny was popular, a Quidditch star, she did decent in her classes, she had the right look, the right smile, and she had all the guys she could want. What could awkward, quiet, bushy-haired Hermione possibly have that Ginny wanted? Ginny thought this through and found her eyes glancing over at Hermione as she played with her hair. Was she trying to be flirty or something? Who could she possibly be showing off for? Ginny looked around and confirmed that no one else was watching her, not even Harry. Harry, Ginny was happy to notice was looking at her in a way he never had before, no, not at her, in front of her, towards the brunette at the same table. Ginny gasped as the truth pulsated through her. She quickly looked away, willing herself not to cry. What did Hermione have that she didn't? Nothing. Except for the one thing that mattered.

* * *

Read? Review. Want more? Check out my profile 


End file.
